1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging operation processing method, and more particularly, to operations of respective automatic processing capabilities of an imaging apparatus.
2. Background Art
Generally, an imaging apparatus, such as a video camera and a digital still camera, is furnished with automatic processing capabilities, such as auto iris, auto white balance, and flare correction capabilities. At the time of imaging, evaluation values for these processing operations are detected from an imaging video signal, so that an automatic adjustment is performed to obtain an appropriate imaging video signal.
Details are described, for example, in JP-A-5-292389, JP-A-2-174471, JP-A-2001-177741, JP-A-4-23576, JP-A-7-87372, and JP-A-2000-350088.